Math Class
by elinmeong
Summary: CHAPTER TWO IS UP! Gilbert dan Yao semakin semangat "mengisengi" Roderich. GilbertxRoderichxYao. Rated T for LIME. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Math Class

PrussiaxAustria, GilbertxRoderich

Rated T for LIME

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

/

_Gakuen Hetalia_

_07.05 am_

_/ _

Bel masuk telah berbunyi, tetapi beberapa siswa Gakuen Hetalia belum duduk rapi di kelasnya, mereka masih sibuk mengobrol dengan sesama temannya.

"Hei, Roderich, Jam pertama ini pelajaran apa sih?" Tanya Gilbert.

"Matematika" Jawab Roderich singkat sambil tidak lepas dari menekuni buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Hei-Hei! Mengapa kau tidak melihat padaku yang awesome ini? Aku yang awesome ini kan sedang bertanya pada dirimu! Kau harusnya tidak melepaskan pandangan pada diriku yang awesome ini!" Gilbert menanggapi jawaban Roderich dengan narsisnya.

"Hmm..?" Tanggap Roderich cuek, Ia sudah bosan mendengarkan Gilbert yang narsisnya sering kumat itu.

Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan dari Roderich, Gilbert pun memutuskan untuk mengerjai Roderich.

"Hei! Kau memang sedang baca apa sih?" Kata Gilbert sambil merebut buku yang dipegang Roderich.

"Hei, Gilbert! Kembalikan bukuku!" Teriak Roderich. Ia kesal, lalu Ia berdiri dan berusaha merebut bukunya dari tangan Gilbert.

"Hoo.. Buku Sejarah rupanya.." Kata Gilbert cuek sambil menghalau Roderich agar tidak dapat merebut buku yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Hentikan Gilbert! Nanti kan ada ulangan Sejarah! Aku harus belajar!" Teriak Roderich lagi sambil mencoba merebut bukunya lagi.

"Hm..." Gilbert seperti biasa, cuek. Ia sibuk membalik-balikan buku milik Roderich yang berada di tangannya.

"Hei!" Tanpa pikir panjang Roderich menonjok perut Gilbert.

_BUAGH!_

"Hah- Uhuk! Uhuk!" Gilbert langsung batuk-batuk sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Roderich langsung merebut buku di tangan Gilbert. Ia lalu kembali duduk di tempatnya dan kembali belajar dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

Gilbert yang tidak berdaya hanya bisa berkata "Kesesese.. Lihat kau nanti Roderich! Beraninya kau menonjok diriku yang sangat awesome ini!"

Sayang, Gilbert belom sempat berbuat apa-apa karena, Guru mereka, Mr. Ludwig, guru Matematika mereka keburu masuk ke kelas mereka. Semua anak pun langsung kocar-kacir kembali ke tempat duduk nya masing-masing dan duduk manis disana. Karena mereka masih waras dan tidak mau mendapat omelan dari Mr. Ludwig yang super sangat killer itu.

.

.

.

"Pagi, anak-anak" Sapa Mr. Ludwig.

"Pagi, Mister!" Teriak seluruh kelas menjawab sapaan gurunya tersebut.

"Baik, anak-anak, Hari ini kita akan memeriksa hasil Ujian kalian yang kemarin" Kata Mr. Ludwig sambil menyiapkan laptop dan proyektor. Ia juga menyuruh beberapa anak untuk membagikan lembar jawaban yang akan diperiksa tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian Mr. Ludwig pun sudah selesai menyiapkan semuanya. Ia pun mulai membuka program Microsoft Excel untuk memperlihatkan kunci jawaban dari lembar jawaban tadi.

"Baik, anak-anak, silakan diperiksa, Hati-hati ya memeriksanya!" Kata Mr. Ludwig.

"Iya pak!" Jawab anak-anak sambil menekuni lembar jawaban yang ada di hadapan mereka. Roderich ternyata mendapatkan punya Alfred dan Gilbert memeriksa punya Kiku.

"Huh! Dasar lembar jawaban ngga awesome! Malas ah! Hei, Arthur! Diriku yang awesome ini tidak pantas memeriksa lembar jawaban ini! Kau yang tidak awesome itulah yang pantes mengerjakan lembar jawaban yang tidak awesome ini juga!" Kata Roderich kepada Arthur.

Arthur nurut-nurut aja, Ia tidak keberatan memeriksa dua lembar jawaban. Ia juga tidak ingin mencari masalah sama Gilbert yang "awesome" itu.

"Hahh.. Dasar kau ini Gilbert! Sini!" Kata Arthur sambil menarik lembar jawaban Kiku dari tangan Gilbert.

"Kesesesese... Ternyata kau itu awesome juga ya!" Kata Gilbert sambil sibuk mencoret-coret sesuatu di buku pribadinya. Tampaknya Gilbert sedang membuat "1001 macam strategi menjahili Roderich".

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, tampaknya anak-anak kelas 12-2 sudah selesai memeriksa pekerjaan teman mereka masing-masing. Lalu, Mr. Ludwig berkata "Anak-anak, Silahkan kalian tulis jumlah betul dari pekerjaan teman kalian di pojok kanan atas. Lalu kembalikan kepada pemiliknya masing-masing"

Anak-anak kelas 12-2 pun langsung ribut sambil berjalan mengitari kelas bermaksud menghampiri teman yang pekerjaannya mereka periksa.

"Ve~ Alfred-san! Ini pekerjaanmu!" Kata Italy sambil menghampiri Alfred.

"Kiku-san, Ini pekerjaanmu" Kata Arthur lalu menyerahkan lembar jawaban Kiku pada pemiliknya itu.

"Yao-san.. Ini pekerjaanmu" Kata Ivan kepada Yao dengan senyum malaikatnya yang "cling-cling" itu~

"Iggy! Ini pekerjaanmu!" Teriak Francis sambil berlari-lari mendekat ke arah Arthur sementara Arthur sudah bersiap-siap kabur dari Francis. (Sabar ya, Arthur-san~!)

"Yo! Roderich! Ini pekerjaanmu! Kau betul semua! Selamat ya!" Kata Alfred.

"Ya, Makasih" Kata Roderich sambil menerima lembar jawaban yang diberikan Alfred itu dengan tersenyum kecil.

_PLOK PLOK_

"Nah, anak-anak! Sekarang Mister akan bagikan soal nya, kalian silakan periksa dan cocokkan jawaban kalian denga soalnya. Kalau tidak bisa tanya teman kalian ya! Mister ada urusan sebentar" Kata Mr. Ludwig sambil menyerahkan setumpuk soal kepada ketua kelas untuk dibagikan sementara Ia keluar dari kelas dengan terburu-buru.

Selesai soal dibagikan, Anak-anak pun langsung sibuk mencocokkan jawaban mereka dengan soalnya. Mereka pun mencoba menjawab kembali jawaban yang salah. Banyak dari mereka yang tidak mengerti. Mereka yang tidak mengerti itu mencoba mencari bantuan kepada teman-temannya yang berbaik hati mau mengajarkan.

Salah satunya adalah Roderich, Ia memang pintar dan baik hati. Tak heran banyak sekali yang bertanya padanya.

"Ve~ Roderich-san! Soal nomor 32 bagaimana?"

"Roderich-san! Ajarkanlah Abang Francis ini soal nomor 21!"

"Roderich! Ajarkan aku soal nomor 2! Kalau tidak... Koru koru koru koru koru koru..."

"Roderich! Aku tidak mengerti soal nomor 25, Aru!"

"Hei-Hei! Tunggu sebentar dong! Aku jadi pusing nih.. Tenang saja.. Semua akan kuajarkan~" Kata Roderich menenangkan teman-temannya itu. Ia pun mulai mengajarkan satu persatu daari soal yang mereka tanyakan.

Tapi... Dari sudut kelas tampak sewujud manusia yang tampaknya sibuk mengamati Roderich dari tadi yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Gilbert Beilschmidt. Ia nampak menikmati sekali sosok Roderich yang sedang mengajarkan teman-temannya dengan sabar~ Ia menunggu cukup lama sampai kira-kira sudah Roderich sudah hampir selesai mengajarkan teman-temannya.

"Jadi, Bela, Nomor 25 itu pakai persamaan kuadrat, x+2y=..." (Hih. Matematika. *author sebel sendiri*)

"Dan, Italy, Soal nomor 32 itu tinggal kau cari Volume Tabung nya lalu dikurangi dengan..."

"Lalu, kau, Francis, nomor 21 itu tinggal kau tambahkan yang ini, lalu dibagi dengan..."

Begitulah, Roderich sangat sabar mengajari teman-temannya. Ia mengajarkan teman-temannya dengan sabar. Roderich, segeralah melamar menjadi guru! Roderich memang sangat pantas menjadi guru, cara mengajarnya sangat enak dan mudah dimengerti.

Lalu saat Roderich sedang mengajari Yao, tiba-tiba Gilbert datang menghampiri Roderich. Ia duduk di bangku yang ditempati Roderich saat ini. Jadi satu bangku berdua. Gilbert ada di belakang Roderich.

Awalnya Roderich maklum saja, Tapi Ia terkejut saat Gilbert memegang pinggangnya.

"Gi-Gilbert, Mau apa kau?" Tanya Roderich merinding. Tapi Ia menghiraukan Gilbert lalu langsung melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengajari Yao.

Ngomong-ngomong, Kenapa Yao tidak kaget dengan perlakuan Gilbert terhadap Roderich? Yah, tentu saja karena tidak ada yang tidak tahu bahwa Gilbert yang "awesome" itu suka sekali "mengerjai" Roderich. Jadi, Yao maklum aja~

"Jadi, Yao, nomor 33 ini caranya begini.." Kata Roderich menjelaskan penyelesaian dari soal matematika itu kepada Yao. Sedangkan yang dijelaskan ngangguk-ngangguk sambil memperhatikan penjelasan Roderich.

Karena merasa tidak diperhatikan, akhirnya Gilbert kembali melancarkan aksinya~

"Fuuhhh..." Gilbert meniup telinga kanan Roderich.

Kontan saja, Roderich kaget, Ia langsung menutupi telinganya sambil merinding.

"Hei, Gil! Apa-apaan sih kau?" Teriak Roderich kesal.

"Kesesesese... Tidak.. Tidak apa-apa..." Kata Gilbert santai sambil kembali memegang kedua pinggang Roderich. Yah atau lebih tepatnya menggrepe-grepe.

"He-Hei! Gil! Aku masih normal!" Teriak Roderich sambil menepis kedua tangan Gilbert yang berada di pinggangnya.

"Kesesese..." Gilbert tidak mempedulikan perkataan Roderich Ia tetap meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Roderich.

"Akh! Lihat kau Gil! Kasian Yao! Aku mau mengajari dia!" Teriak Roderich.

"Kesesese.. Tidak apa-apa, Yao bisa menerimanya kok~ Iya kan Yao?" Balas Gilbert sambil melirik ke arah Yao.

"Oh, tentu saja~ Aru!" Kata Yao sambil menyeringai.

"Ya- Yao?" Roderich kaget melihat seringaian Yao.

"Kesesesese..." Gilbert juga ikut menyeringai.

Yao mulai mendekati Roderich lengkap dengan seringaian nya.

"Kesesesese... Okeh, Ayo Yao! Pegangi tangannya!" Kata Gilbert cepat

Yao pun langsung bereaksi cepat atas ucapan Gilbert. Ia memegangi kedua tangan Gilbert ke belakang.

"Ya-Yao? Gil? Kau mau apa?" Kata Roderich panik sambil meronta-ronta.

Untung saja saat itu suasana kelas sedang ramai, jadi tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka bertiga.

"Kesesesese... Tenang saja Roderich~ Kesesesese.." Kata Gilbert meyeringai senang.

.

.

.

TBC

Kesesesese... *ngikut2 Prussia*

Gimana Minna-san? Kurang HOT ya? #plak

Maap kalo aneh~ Tapi saya udah belajar banyak dari fic-fic saya yang sebelumnya~

Oh iya, ngomong2 pen name saya ganti lagi lho! Jadi elinmeong~ XD

Terus.. Visit blog saya dong Minna! Di .! *promosi*

Akhir kata, Review ya!

Jaa! Sampai bertemu di fic selanjutnya!


	2. Chapter 2

Math Class [Chapter 2]

PrussiaxChinaxAustria, GilbertxRoderichxYao

Rated T for LIME (Possibly Rated M!)

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

/

Minna! Maap telat update~ Saya pusing ngadepin ujian berderet tiada henti~ Sekarang saya update! Yeah! Walaupun masih di tengah-tengah PRA UAS-UN. Maap kalo di chappie sebelumnya ada beberapa typo dan ada sedikit kesalahan nama.. Saya lupa nge-cek lagi! Udah ngebet mau publish soalnya~~ XD Di chappie ini pairingnya berubah dikit, jadi GilbertxRoderichxYao~! XD

Okelah, Doakan semoga chappie ini lebih baik dari chappie sebelumnya dan tidak ada typo~! Yeah~!

Btw, Mungkin rated nya saya naikin ke M lho~~ *smirk*

Enjoy~

/

Summary: "Gilbert dan Yao semakin semangat "mengisengi" Roderich. Kali ini tidak hanya di kelas Matematika saja. Gilbert dan Yao pun tampaknya sudah menyusun rencana khusus untuk Roderich agar takluk terhadap mereka"

Warning: LIME, little OOC, Maybe TYPO, AU

Ada adegan kissu nya~ Jadi jangan protes saya karena saya udah kasih anda sekalian warning~ :D

/

"Kesesesese... Okeh, Ayo Yao! Pegangi tangannya!" Kata Gilbert cepat

Yao pun langsung bereaksi cepat atas ucapan Gilbert. Ia memegangi kedua tangan Gilbert ke belakang.

"Ya-Yao? Gil? Kau mau apa?" Kata Roderich panik sambil meronta-ronta.

Untung saja saat itu suasana kelas sedang ramai, jadi tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka bertiga.

"Kesesesese... Tenang saja Roderich~ Kesesesese.." Kata Gilbert menyeringai senang.

/

"Gil-Gilbert.. Yao! Mau ngapain kalian! Aaahhh!" Roderich kembali berontak dan lolos dari cengkraman Yao. Ia pun lari ke depan kelas secepat mungkin.

"Yah, kabur deh.." Kata Gilbert, Ia hendak menyusul Roderich tapi sayangnya guru pelajaran selanjutnya, yaitu Sejarah, sudah masuk.

"Fuh. I'm saved" Roderich menghela nafas lega saat melihat kedatangan guru Sejarah yang sudah menyelamatkannya dari Yao dan Gilbert.

"Okeh, anak-anak, keluarkan buku Sejarah kalian.." Kata guru Sejarah itu sambil menaruh buku yang dibawanya di meja guru di sudut kelas.

.

.

.

Selama pelajaran Sejarah itu, Roderich terlihat sangat gelisah, Ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan saat gurunya itu sedang berbicara menjelaskan bab baru tentang "Zaman Pra Sejarah". Ia sibuk memikirkan sebenarnya apa yang hendak dilakukan Yao dan Gilbert padanya tadi.

Di sudut lain, Gilbert menyeringai senang ketika melihat reaksi Roderich yang sangat gelisah itu. "Kesesese... Tampaknya si Roderich sedang bingung memikirkan apa yang mau kulakukan tadi padanya bersama Yao" Kata Gilbert dalam hati. Lalu Ia menyeringai dan melirik Yao, Yao yang mengerti ekspresi muka Gilbert itu pun ikut menyeringai bersama Gilbert. "Hehehe~ Tampaknya mengerjai Roderich akan jadi santapan sehari-hari ku bersama Gilbert, Aru!"

.

.

.

_KRIIIIINNNGGG!_

Tak terasa bel istirahat berbunyi, Jam pelajaran Sejarah selesai sudah. Roderich buru-buru pergi ke kantin agar tidak kehabisan makanan tentunya, tampaknya berpikir membuat cowok berkacamata itu sangat kelaparan.

Tapi tujuan Roderich pupus sudah ketika Roderich baru saja berdiri dari bangkunya, Gilbert dengan cepat menarik lengan Roderich ke pelukannya dan memeluk pinggangnya. Sementara itu Yao sudah berdiri di depan Roderich sambil tersenyum.

"Kesesesese... Mau kemana kau, Roderich sayangku?" Kata Gilbert sambil mengelus pinggang Roderich perlahan.

"Kau mau kabur ya, Aru?" Tambah Yao.

"He-Hei! Aku Cuma mau ke kantin, apa-apaan kalian berdua ini?" Kata Roderich sambil berusaha menyingkir dari pelukan Gilbert.

"Oh, mau ke kantin atau kabur dari ku dan Gilbert, Aru?" Tambah Yao sambil menyeringai.

"Jadi, kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Yao, Roderich" Kata Gilbert sambil meniup telinga Roderich perlahan, yang sudah pasti membuat Roderich merinding setengah mati setengah hidup.

"A-aku.." Kata-kata Roderich tiba-tiba terputus.

_CUP_

Gilbert mencium bibir Roderich! Roderich diam seketika, membatu, tidak menyangka perlakuan Gilbert kepadanya itu.

"Hei-hei, Roderich honey! Kau kok diam sih! Harusnya kau bangga dong menerima ciuman super awesome dari ku ini" Kata Gilbert.

"..."

"Hei, Roderich, Aru!" Kata Yao sambil berjalan mendekati Roderich. Ia lalu memutar tubuh Roderich dari Gilbert dan menatap nya senang.

Dann..

_CUP_

Yao mencium bibir Roderich juga! Roderich telah dicium dua kali hanya dalam selang waktu beberapa detik oleh dua pria berbeda! Sungguh malang nasib Roderich.

Untung saja saat itu kelas kosong sehingga tidak ada yang mengetahui perbuatan Gilbert dan Yao kepada Roderich.

_Lima detik setelah Yao mencium Roderich.._

"AHHHHH!" Roderich teriak sekuat tenaga sambil menutup bibirnya. Ia lalu beringsut ke pojokan kelas.

"Ka-kalian.. A-apa yang kau lakukan padaku, hah?" Roderich teriak di depan Gilbert dan Yao.

"Ah, kami hanya menciummu kok, Aru!" Kata Yao. Ia dan Gilbert lalu melangkah perlahan mendekati Roderich yang ada di pojokan kelas.

Roderich semakin meringkuk ketakutan.

"Kesesese..." Gilbert menyeringai, Ia memegang dagu Roderich, membuatnya menatap dia, Roderich coba mendorong Gilbert tapi Gilbert sudah memegang kedua lengannya dan menahannya di tembok di kedua sisi kepala Roderich.

"A-apa maumu, Gilbert? Kenapa kau berlaku seperti ini padaku? Sejak pelajaran Matematika tadi kan?" Tanya Roderich.

"Itu karena..." Gilbert sengaja menggantungkan perkataannya, Ia mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Roderich.

"Karena apa?" Tanya Roderich lagi sambil berusaha menyingkirkan mukanya dari muka Gilbert.

"Karena... Aku ingin mengerjai mu, Roderich honey~" Kata Gilbert sambil menyeringai, Ia kemudian menjilat bibir bawahnya dan mencium Roderich lagi.

Roderich speechless.

"Ta-tapi, Mana ada orang yang mengerjai orang lain dengan cara seperti ini, hah?" Roderich lalu menendang Gilbert agar menjauh darinya.

"Huh. Dasar gila" Roderich merapikan bajunya yang kusut kemudian Ia berjalan menjauhi Gilbert yang sedang meringkuk kesakitan karena perutnya ditendang Roderich.

Roderich tersenyum puas karena Ia berhasil kabur dari Gilbert. Tapi tampaknya Roderich melupakan sesuatu...

.

.

.

"Hei, mau kemana, Roderich, Aru!" Kata Yao, lalu Ia menarik pinggang Roderich agar mendekatinya. Yao lalu memeluknya, tak lupa tangannya mengelus-elus punggung dan pinggang Roderich. Ia lalu mencium Roderich. Ciuman yang lembut dan jauh lebih lama dari sebelumnya...

"Hei-Hei, Yao! Kau ini kenapa sih?" Kata Roderich sambil menyingkirkan tangan Yao di pinggangnya.

"Aku sependapat dengan Gilbert, Aru" Kata Yao sambil mencium Roderich lagi. Roderich meronta, melepaskan ciuman Yao dan lari keluar kelas.

"Hah. Hah. Dasar mereka gila. Apa-apaan sih ini?" Roderich menggerutu sambil berlari menuju kantin.

"Yah, gagal lagi deh.." Yao menggerutu lalu Ia berjalan mendekati Gilbert yang kini sedang duduk di lantai sambil berpikir.

"Hei, ada apa Gil, Aru?" Kata Yao sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Gilbert berdiri.

Gilbert pun berdiri dibantu Gilbert. Ia tampak sedang sibuk berpikir, tapi sesaat kemudian mukanya menjadi cerah.

"Dapat ide apa Gil, Aru?" Kata Yao yang sudah hafal raut muka Gilbert kalau Ia mendapat ide baru.

"Kesesesese... Yao! Sini! Dengarlah ideku yang awesome ini!" Kata Gilbert sambil menarik Yao agar mendekatinya.

"Yah, yah" Yao pun menanggapi sekedarnya, tapi Ia tetap sepenuh hati mendengarkan rencana yang dibisikkan Gilbert padanya itu.

"Gini Yao, Jadi..." Gilbert pun menjelaskan rencana yang sudah dipikirkannya baik-baik itu.

"Hoo..." Yao yang sudah selesai mendengar rencana Gilbert itu langsung menyeringai.

"Gimana? Rencanaku awesome kan?" Kata Gilbert yang ikut menyeringai juga.

"Yeah! Rencanamu memang awesome Gil! Aru!" Kata Yao senang.

"Okeh berarti besok kita jalankan rencana kita itu! Jangan lupa ya!" Kata Gilbert lalu Ia kembali duduk di bangkunya.

"Yosh, Aru!" Kata Yao sambil memberi hormat pada Gilbert. Ia pun juga kembali duduk di bangkunya.

_KRIIIIINNNGGG!_

Bel tanda istirahat sudah selesai berbunyi. Semua anak kembali masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Semuanya tampak seperti biasa, Roderich juga. Kecuali dua orang itu yang menyeringai senang di bangkunya masing-masing, tak sabar menunggu hari esok tiba.

/

Huwahahaha! Aneh ya.. Fic nya makin ngga nyambung! Saya rada bingung juga buatnya sih.. XD Chappie depan saya rencanakan rated M, Threesome! Wahahaha! *ketawa jahanam* Ya sudahlah, Mind to review, Minna?


End file.
